


Battle of the Bands: This is War

by greeneyedlover13



Series: Battle of the Bands [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bands, Fluff, Heterochromia!Eren, M/M, Music, Porn With Plot, Singing, Smut, and eren is wearing red pants, levi is wearing really tight skinny jeans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedlover13/pseuds/greeneyedlover13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji forces Levi to sing in her band at their shitty college's Battle of the Bands. There, Levi meets a boy that instantly makes Levi all hot and heavy. It's a plus that he can sing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Bands: This is War

**Author's Note:**

> I had a head cannon. I wrote that head cannon. Also, look out, I made Eren dress like Louis in the early one direction days.
> 
> I don't own these songs, okay.
> 
> 'Nothing Left to Say' -- Imagine Dragons.
> 
> 'This is War' -- 30 Seconds to Mars.
> 
> beautiful fanart of a beautiful person-- http://let-me-be-funny-now.tumblr.com/post/87162339895/ah-yes-i-drew-another-heicou-cuz-of-this-fic

I cannot explain the amount of hatred I hold for large amounts of people in one place at the same time. I cannot explain how much I despise clubs. I hate the sweat involved, the salty body fluid that secretes profusely while bodies upon bodies grope and grind against each other, dry humping like hormonal fifteen year olds experiencing their first hard-ons. The smell of it almost enough to make my stomach flip uncomfortably. I know that the second I walk into that sex hole I will want to scrub my skin for a week.

I sigh, fumbling with the pack of cigarettes and lighter in my hands.

Fucking Hanji. Fucking Erwin. Fuck them both for looping me into their shitty band. I’m sure they could have found another singer for their band for this stupid battle. Who the fuck creates a band when there is no definite singer? Isn’t that the fucking important part?

My friends are fucking idiots.

Hanji is actually _fucking_ an idiot. He’s in the band, too, and he smells people. Why the actual fuck am I here, about to perform with a group of misfits for our shitty college’s Battle of Band at a germ-infested club?

No one better tell me I’m a shit friend ever again after tonight.

After lighting a cigarette and placing it between my lips, I pull the crotch of my jeans down, making room for my nuts because, _goddamn_ , Hanji’s uniform’s for the band is fucking ridiculous. I mean, I wear tight skinny jeans to begin with, but not tight to the point where I think my testicle is going to explode because of the unwanted pressure building in my compacted sack. My eyes are also itchy, goddamn it. Hanji wouldn’t let me wear my own eyeliner and made me wear hers.

It’s got fucking sparkles in it.

I breathe in deeply and let the smoke coat my mouth and lungs. Not wanting to move my hands from my crotch—because shit, the feeling is starting to come back—I exhale the smoke through my nose.

“You look like a dragon.” I hear a voice to my left.

I look over. A boy is standing in front of the side door that leads to the back stage of the club. The lights from the front don’t reach the alley we’re occupied in, so I can’t really make out a lot of detail. His voice was deep, yet childish.

“What are you doing back here?” The voice asks, then after a pause asks, “Why are you holding your dick?”

I bring my hand up to my lips to remove my cigarette and I turn to the boy, detaching my back from the brick wall that was pulsing with loud club music.

“If I was holding my dick, it’s none of your fucking business as to why I was.” I reply snappily.

The boy chuckles and leaves the door, walking toward me with little sounding footsteps. As he gets closer I see he’s really fucking thin and he’s wearing tight red pants.

Oh god, that’s terrible.

“Nice pants,” I lie, deadpan.

I lean back against the wall with my shoulder and cross my ankles. I inhale my cigarette.

“Don’t lie. I know they’re fucking awful. But at least I don’t have to readjust. I’m assuming that’s why you were fondling yourself.” Red pants stops about three feet from me and mirrors me by leaning onto the wall and crossing his ankles.

“Nah, you nosy brat, I’m just a pervert.” I say, tonelessly.

I take in his details since he’s so close to me. His eyes, holy fucking shit. I have to quickly mash my lips together before my cigarette falls from them.

He has two different colored eyes, and if I had to be honest, they were the prettiest fucking colors I’ve ever seen. His left eye is a vivid green, shining in what little lighting the alley had. His right eye an amber, almost gold, like a polished fucking coin. Both are so big on his face it shouldn’t look as good, but sweet Jesus, it did. His hair was long, shaggy, and the chunks that fell by his ears curled around them. He also might be skinny as shit, but I could see muscled arms he's packing under his horizontally striped t-shirt and I saw he had beautifully sculpted collarbones. His skin was sun-kissed and—fuck me—looked smooth as hell.

Guys like this remind me why I fuck dudes, though, red pants excluded.

It’s after a long second that I notice him checking me out, too. I smirk. I know I look good. Hanji might have made me wear her uniform, but it wasn’t a far stretch from my regular day wear. After my obviously nut-crashing pants, I’m wearing studded combat boots and a black t-shirt that stretches snugly over my chest. I recently just cut my hair, deciding an undercut would suit me better than the long ponytail I was sporting for a while, and my studded ears probably glimmered in the dully lit alley. I know I look fuckable.

“You don’t look like a pervert.” the boy says, sounding slighted winded.

I smirk inwardly.

“Oh yeah, then what do I look like?”

I don’t usually flirt, but goddamn, I wouldn’t mind Red Pants in my bed.

“A drug dealer.” He replies with a crack of a smile.

I let my cigarette fall and crush it under my foot. “Fuck you.”

He laughs. “I’m Eren.”

“Good for fucking you.” I pull out another cigarette. I need as much stress release as I can possibly get before I sing for my temporal shitty band.

“Can I have one?” Eren asks.

I look at the boy, questioningly. He doesn’t look like that type to smoke. But I give him one anyway and hand him the lighter when I finish lighting mine. I watch him click the flame and see both his eyes flash in the light. Fucking mesmerizing.

Eren hands me back the lighter and like before in not wanting to remove the cancer stick from my lips, I exhale through my nose, enjoying the burn.

Eren chuckles, “You look like a dragon when you do that.”

“Have you never done that before?” I ask.

Eren shakes his head. “No. I don’t really smoke.”

I grunt in annoyance. “Then why the hell are you wasting my sticks for?”

Eren inhales, the ember burning it in, strings of smoke curling upward. I watch, amused, as his face twists in displeasure and he starts coughing, his cigarette dangling between his long, flawless fingers.

“Brat,” I chuckle.

“Holy shit, that’s disgusting.” He hacks, but returns the stick to his lips for a gentler inhale.

“Seriously, why the fuck would you ask for one?”

Eren exhales with little to no coughing. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Why? Are you into drug dealers?” I ask, referring back to his earlier comment. Goddamn kid. I do not look like a drug dealer. And if I do, I'm a classy as hell drug dealer who looks better in black, thank you very much.

“I didn’t mean that.” Eren says, his cheeks flushed.

“Whatever,” I inhale, enjoying the color under Eren’s dark skin.

“I saw you earlier. You didn’t look like you were having a good time.” He blushes more.

“I fucking hate clubs.” I reply.

“Why are you here then?” Eren looks me in the eye. Not a lot of people do that so I can’t help but be impressed.

“You ask a lot of questions, kid.” I say even though he's only asked one question. For most people, asking me one question is far too many.

“I’m not a kid. You don’t look that much older than me. What are you? Nineteen? Twenty?”

“Twenty-two.” I answer. I’m curious, so I ask, “You?”

“Nineteen. I’m a freshman.” Eren answers. I notice he takes a small step closer.

“Ah.” I say.

“Are you a senior?” Eren asks, his eyes wide and a cheeky smile on his face.

_Fuck. He’s adorable._

“Yeah.”

“That’s cool. So, why are you here?” he asks. Eren drops his half smoked stick and crushes it under his foot.

“I was forced to sing for a band that participating tonight.” I grumble.

Eren’s eyes light up and his smile grows. “Me too! I’m a singer, too.”

I narrow my eyes at him. “That makes you the enemy.”

He shrinks at my glare. After a second, I crack a half smile. He physically relaxes and he smiles nervously.

“You can look scary,” he chuckles nervously.

“I’ve been told.” I drop my finished stick. I let Eren crash it.

The door behind Eren opens with a long bang and the music from the club pours out the open door, where Hanji, dressed in equally tight jeans but blank tank top, stands, her goggles resting on the top of her head reflecting the flashing colored lights coming from the club. She looks around and finds me.

“Levi! Come on! It’s almost time.” She waves her hands franticly, beckoning me.

I groan and roll my eyes, pushing myself off the wall. I can feel Eren’s eyes on me. “Later, kid.” I say, passing him. His eyes follow me as I past and I break the gaze when I walk past him. When I approach, Hanji grabs me by my arm and leads me to where the rest of her stupid band are gathered… and Petra.

“I found him! He was hiding!” Hanji sings. At her voice everyone looks up at us. I notice displeasingly when Petra’s eyes light up.

Fuck, she _knows_ I’m gay and she still gets those eyes when I’m around.

Mike is standing by the end of the stage, peeking through a small slit to see the crowd. Erwin is sitting on the floor, tuning his guitar, Petra is sitting next to him. I kick Erwin’s foot.

“Oi, the floor is filthy. Get the fuck up.”

Erwin looks up at me, raising his eyebrows. “No, I’m comfortable.”

I tsk, “You’re disgusting.”

“Yet you still fucked me.” Erwin replies neutrally, going back to his guitar.

“Oh! I forgot about that!” Hanji squeals.

I wrinkle my face, “That was three years ago. You were clean back then.”

“I think you’re clean now, Erwin.” Petra laughs.

“Thank you,” Erwin replies, still glued to his guitar.

“Fuck, why did I agree to this?” I sigh, exhausted.

“Because the winner gets half of tonight’s profit.” Mike answers, still looking pass the curtains. “Which is probably a lot because a shit ton of people are here tonight.”

“I want twenty more bucks than all of you.” I say.

“No chance in hell.” Erwin replies.

I kick Erwin again. Hanji goes on to talk about the song we’re singing and how we’re definitely going to win, when I see Eren out of the corner of my eye. He’s walking across the stage to a group of teenagers huddled near the steps that lead to the dance floor. From what I can see, I see a guy with two different hair colors and a long face, a guy with a buzz cut with his arms around a brunette’s shoulders, an Asian girl with short black hair, and a blond boy who kinda look like a girl.

They’re all pretty attractive, but Eren definitely takes the cake.

I see the blond boy touch Eren’s shoulder and nod his head toward me. Eren turns around and meets my eye.

I have to do it.

I wink at him. I laugh under my breath when I can see his cheeks redden. The girl with the black hair turns to me and scowls.

“Who are you looking at?” Hanji says over my shoulder.

I whip my head around and glare at her. “Nothing, get off of me, you swine.”

“I think he’s looking at those freshmen over there, honey.” Mike says jokingly. His attention is back on us.

“Really? Oh! Oh! I wonder which one! I know it’s not the blondie or buzz cut.”

“I like to think I set you off on blonds,” Erwin chuckles.

“Shut up, dick.” I snap.

“Is it the guy with the red pants?” Petra asks, looking over at them as well.

“Him or the hottie with the colored hair.” Hanji giggles.

“I’ll put my money on Red Pants,” Mike says.

“Jesus Christ.” I grumble.

Hanji gasps, “It is Red Pants! Levi, you were talking to him in the alley!”

“Yeah, talking being the key word.” I keep my voice as emotionless as possible.

Hanji tilts her head, still studying Eren. “Aw, he’s precious.” She looks at me questioningly, “A baby gay?”

I shrug, “How the fuck should I know, four eyes?”

“He was standing pretty close to you.” Hanji smiles widely. Both Erwin and Petra look up at me, interested in the story.

“Fucking Christ, why are you so obsessed with my sex life?” I snap.

“Sex life? Levi, babe, I’m trying to help your _love_ life!” Hanji throws her arms around my shoulders and pulls my face into her tits. “You haven’t had a proper boyfriend since…” she pulls my face back. Thank fuck I can breathe again. “When was your last boyfriend?”

I pull from her arms. “Never.”

Erwin and Mike shake their heads. “Poor Levi. Going to die alone, I see.” Erwin declares.

I kick him again, a lot harder this time. “Fuck you. I’ve never _wanted_ a boyfriend.” I say moodily, knowing deep down that I’m lying.

“Trust me, I know. No one can handle the stick that lives up your ass.” Erwin chuckles up at me.

“Why am I your friend again?” I ask angrily.

Erwin taps his chin, “Because I’m hot?”

Petra giggles into her hand. Hanji laughs in my ear.

Not saying anything in return, I cross my arms and try to ignore Hanji go on and on and fucking on about me ending up alone. It only takes four seconds to tune her out.

Ten minutes later I see the owner of the club walk out onto the center of the stage.

“Alright! Alright! Welcome! Tonight, Wall Maria is holding the Sina University’s annual Battle of the Bands! The winner gets half of tonight’s profits and gets to play here for upcoming jobs and events!” The crowd claps. I turn to my shitty bandmates.

“Excuse me?” I snap. “We have to play here again if we win?”

Mike looks away from me while Hanji nervously taps her chin in mock thought. “Oh. Did I forget to mention that? Oh silly, silly me.”

I mentally make a list of all the things that’s keeping me from strangling her.

The owner continues, “We have only four bands with us tonight, so they better make it our while! First up, The Military Police!” The crowd cheers when a group of young adults I’ve never seen before that their places on the stage.

I notice with _little_ interest that Eren’s group moves closer to where we are standing. He’s watching the band on stage.

They were okay, I guess. The singer’s voice is scratchy. I think Hanji said her name was Hitch. Whatever, I’ll forget them by tomorrow. The second group to go up wasn’t mine or Eren’s, but a group of seniors, like mine, called The Garrison. They wore roses in their leather jackets.

Fucking stupid.

They were slower in the buildup than The Military Police, and their lyrics were shallow and dense. But the guitar was decent and the lead singer—Hannes, he’s in my business class—was okay to say the least.

“Okay! Up in third, The Scouting Legion!”

Shit, that’s us.

As Erwin and Hanji lead the way, I hear a voice behind me whisper my name. I look over my shoulder and see Eren’s wide eyes. He’s smiling a shy grin at me.

“Good luck,” he says. His bandmates are glaring at us both, minus the blond boy, who’s smiling kindly at me.

I tsk, “Whatever, brat.” But my lips curve up slightly.

I take my place at the front of the stage, behind the microphone. It’s set a little too high so I pull it down to face level and I hear a few snickers throughout the crowd. I randomly throw a glare in each direction. The snickers stop.

Hanji moves to the keyboards set up, while Erwin stands next to me with his guitar and Mike sits at the drum set. The crowd quiets, then Hanji’s fingers dance across the keys and begins the song.

Okay. I might go on and on about how this band is shitty to other people when they ask me if they’re any good, but I have to admit, this song is pretty good. Erwin and Hanji wrote it during one of their weed fests, and it actually turned out to be fucking gold. Mike and I edited it a couples days ago, we only had to get rid of a couple weird lines. Hanji’s keyboard playing mixed with Erwin’s soft drumming sounds dreary, smoking, and dangerous.

I open my mouth, “ _Who knows how long, I’ve been awake now._

_The shadows on my wall don’t sleep._

_They keep calling me, beckoning_ ,” the word ‘beckoning echoes.

“ _Who knows, what’s right?_

_The lines keep getting thinner._

_My age has never made me wise._ ”

I breathe.

“ _But I keep pushing on and on and on and on.”_

Hanji and Erwin break out into ‘Oh’s’.

“ _There’s nothing left to say now.”_

_“Ohhhhhh.”_

_“There’s nothing left to say now. I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now. I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now.”_

_“Ohhhhhh.”_

_“There’s nothing left to say now, there’s nothing left to say now._

_I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now. Giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now._

_“Below my soul, I feel an engine._

_Collapsing as it sees the pain._

_If I could only shut it out_ ,” ‘shut it out’ echos.

I can see the crowds swaying to the music.

“ _I’ve come too far, to see the end now._

_Even if my way is wrong._

_But I keep pushing on and on and on and on.”_

_“Ohhhhhh.”_

_“There’s nothing left to say now, there’s nothing left to say now._

_I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now. I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now.”_

_“Ohhhhhh.”_

_“There’s nothing left to say now, there’s nothing left to say now._

_I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now. I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey_

_Giving up now.”_

Erwin works the guitar. Hanji works the keyboard.

“ _I keep falling, I keep falling down._

_I keep falling, I keep falling down.”_

Mike makes a loud grunting noise to go with the music during my pause.

“ _I keep falling, I keep falling down._

_I keep falling, I keep falling down._

_If you could only save me, I’m drowning in the waters of my soul.”_ I almost scream the last word.

“ _There’s nothing left to say now,_ ” Erwin screams the word ‘say’.

_“There’s nothing left to say now._

_I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now. I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now._

_There’s nothing left to say now.”_

_“Say!”_

_There’s nothing left to say now._

_I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now. I’m giving up, giving up, hey, hey._

_Giving up now.”_ I finish the lyrics. The rest of the song is a soft drumming from Erwin and a little drumming from Mike. Hanji plays the keyboard almost elegantly. _Almost._ Nothing about her could ever be elegant. When the music stops, the crowd goes wild.

“Alright! Alright! Give it up for the Scouting Legion! That was awesome! Good job, guys!” The owner appears from the side stage. He walks over and pats my shoulder. I narrow my eyes at him. He backs up, trying to hide his nervousness with a light chuckle.

The crowds gives us another round of applause before we head back to where we were standing before. I look over at Eren’s group.

The buzz cut guy is jumping in place, the brunette girl cheering him on. The guy with the colored hair is running his fingers through it nervously. Eren, the blond boy, and the blacked girl are huddled in a small circle.

“Alright! Last but not least, the 104th Trainees!”

I chuckle. What a stupid name for a band.

I don’t know what comes over me, but I say loudly, “Don’t fuck up, Eren.”

I know all my bandmates and Petra turn to look at me. I’m aware that Eren’s bandmates turn to look at me as well. I notice the long faced guy regards me sourly, so does the black haired girl, but Eren? His whole face lights up and I make a decision.

_I’m fucking him tonight._

“I’ll try!” He replies eagerly. I watch him and his band walk onto the stage. The girl that was hanging onto the buzz cut guy standing behind.

Eren stops in front of the microphone I was standing at. He pulls up the mic—I notice quite a bit and I huff at that. How have I not notice how fucking tall this kid is?—and smiles out at the crowd, nervously. The long faced guy stands close to Eren with his guitar. The blond haired boy stops in front of the keyboards, the buzz cut guy stands near the drums holding a bass guitar while the girl with the black hair twirls her drum sticks around her fingers.

Eren opens his mouth. “Okay, so most of you probably know us already.”

The crowd cheers in response.

“I’m gonna ask you guys a favor. If you could get really, really quiet,” the crowd slowly quiets. “Perfect! Now, if you could, make some noise, but start off soft and gradually get louder. Can you do that for us?” Eren throws a charming smile out to the sea of people flocking the dance floor.

Crowds cheers in response again.

“Okay. Ready? Go!”

The whole bar is almost deadly quiet, minus a couple shitheads mumbling and some coughing, but after a second, I notice some mindless sounds coming from the crowd, getting louder and louder, and the nerves in my body stand on end. I look over to Hanji and her eyes are practically glowing with excitement.

It’s when the noise reaches a new level of loud the guitar starts. Clapping breaks out and the noise from the crowd disappears when Eren opens his mouth to sing.

_“A warning to people, the good and the evil._

_This is war.”_

Holy fucking shit. Saying I reacted to Eren’s throaty singing voice is a goddamn understatement.

_“To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim._

_This is war._

_“It’s the moment of truth and the moment to lie._

_And moment to live and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight._

_The moment to fight._

_To fight, to fight, to fight!”_

Goosebumps appear on my arms when Eren screams the last ‘fight’.

_“To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death._

_To the edge of the earth._

_It’s a brave new world from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death._

_To the edge of the earth._

_It’s a brave new world, it’s a brave new world.”_

Fuck, he screamed the last three words. A chill runs down my spine. I would have never expected something like this to come out of the kid who choked on my cigarette and wears red pants.

The long faced guy sings some ‘Oh’s.

_“A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest._

_This is war”_

The blondie at the keyboards screams out an ‘Oh’.

Eren’s voice raises in level, halfway between a scream and singing.

_“To the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah._

_This is war_

_“It’s the moment of truth and the moment to lie._

_And moment to live and the moment to die._

_The moment to fight._

_The moment to fight._

_To fight, to fight, to fight!”_

_“To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death._

_To the edge of the earth._

_It’s a brave new world from the last to the first._

_To the right, to the left, we will fight to the death._

_To the edge of the earth._

_It’s a brave new world, it’s a brave new world.”_

Eren screams, “ _It’s a brave new world!”_

The black haired girl works the drums.

_“I do believe in the light._

_Raise your hands into the sky._

_The fight is done._

_The war is won._

_Lift your hands toward the sun.”_

Blondie kills it on the keyboards. I can see the sweat on the long faced guy.

_“Toward the sun.”_

Buzz cut walks up from beside the drums and stands next to Eren by the microphone. He opens his mouth and sings while Eren does, “ _It’s the moment of truth and the moment to lie.”_

Eren sings, “ _Toward the sun.”_

_“And the moment to live and the moment to die.”_

_“Toward the sun.”_

_“It’s the moment of truth and the moment to lie._

_And the moment to live and the moment to die.”_

Eren picks up buzz cut’s singing, “ _The moment to fight._

_To fight. To fight.”_

The crowd is chanting ‘fight’.

Eren screams the last ‘fight’ before continuing. _“To the right, to the left._

_We will fight to the death._

_To the edge of the earth._

_It’s a brave new world from the last to the first._

_“To the right, to the left._

_We will fight to the death._

_To the edge of the earth._

_It’s a brave new world. It’s a brave new.”_

Eren screams, “ _It’s a brave new world!”_

The drummer girl and Blondie sing Ah’s.

_“A brave new world!_

_The war is won._

_The war is won.”_

But this point the whole crowd is Ahing with the band minus Eren’s who’s singing his heart out.

_“A brave new world.”_ Eren stretches the last word. The gentle strumming of the bass and guitar continue after a few seconds then close to a soft finish.

The crowd goes completely ape shit.

“D-did that just happen?” I hear Erwin ask, sounding completely stunned.

I can’t take my eyes off the stage. I can’t take my eyes off Eren.

_Yup. I’m fucking him._

“That…” Hanji mumbles, “That… was awesome!” She screams. “Oh my god! Oh my god! And they’re freshmen? You’re shitting me! Holy shit! We need to get Red Pants as our singer, you guys!” I just know she’s fucking jumping around.

The owner appears. “Well fuck me sideways and call me Sally!” the crowd laughs. “That was awesome! Let’s have another round of applause for the 104th Trainees!” The crowd explodes. “Tonight has truly been amazing! It’s gonna be a close call as to who wins!”

And, that’s my cue to leave. It’s pretty fucking obviously Eren is going to win. I don’t want to be around when they do and Erwin starts pouting and Mike sniffs the winner, smelling for  something that helped them cheat—if there’s really a such thing—and a Hanji who’s sad for about five seconds before she spews out instructions for a new song she wrote in her head at moment’s notice.

No fucking thanks.

“I’m going for a smoke.” I kinda really needed one, actually.

“But, Levi, you’ll miss the announcement of the winner.” Petra says, her eyes wide, begging me to stay.

“Hanji asked me to sing, and I did it. My job here is done. I could care less who fucking wins.”

I look back out to the stage and lock eyes with Eren. His band is still laughing and smiling like brats on the stage, but Eren is watching me with heavy lidded eyes. Perfect. I thumb my pack of cigarettes out my pocket and pull one out. I reach up and tip my stick like I’m tipping my hat to Eren and raise an eyebrow. Then I turn around and walk back out to the alley.

The night air feels like fucking heaven against my skin. I didn’t notice how hot and stuffy it was in there until now, and I’m glad I got the hell out. Now let’s see if anyone decides to join me…

I walk back to the spot I was at before and lean my back against the wall. I can feel the vibrations from the cheering on my back. I light my cigarette and breathe in deeply, enjoying the fresh—as fresh as an alleyway in the middle of downtown can get—air and the relative silence.

It’s shattered when the door opens. I grin cockily around my stick.

“Levi?” Eren asks.

I look up and there he is, standing by the closed door.

I exhale, a stream of smoke disappearing into the night.

“Come here, brat.” I drop my half smoked cigarette onto the ground. Eren quickly shuffles forward and crushes the light. I don’t know why, but I find his liking of crushing cigarettes so fucking _endearing_. He looks at me with big, beautiful, different colored eyes.

I bet the ladies in the audience went fucking nuts over him tonight.

“What’s up, Lev--.”

I cut him off when I reach forward and grab a hand full of his shirt. I pull him to me. I have to lean up a bit, but I seal my lips over his.

He’s stunned, I can feel it. And for one fleeting, terrifying second, I think _oh shit. What if he’s straight?_ I’m about to pull back and beat the shit out of him for sending me so many false signals when he steps forward and pushes me more into the wall behind me. The rough brick wall uncomfortable against my back, but Eren’s warm body flush against mine makes up for it.

A groan slips from his throat and he opens his lips slightly. Inviting me in like the eager shit he is. I accept with the slide of my tongue into his mouth.

He tastes like fucking Monster energy drinks. I roll my eyes inwardly, but continue to explore his warm mouth. Eren’s hands reach forward and grabs my waist, squeezing me. He tilts his head at an angle for me to kiss him deeper. I swallow the little moans that he lets slip, and it isn’t until a second later that I realize _I’m fucking moaning too._

Goddamn it, this brat has got me so riled up.

I pull back from his mouth, and he tries to follow me. I chuckle at his eagerness. _What a cute brat._

“Your voice doesn’t match your pants, kid.” I lean my head back against the wall and look at him through—I know—bedroom eyes.

He gasps slightly. The lovely red on his cheeks deepening. “Uh, um. My friend, Connie, the bass guy, he wanted us to dress like hipsters.”

I raise an eyebrow, “Oh? So you don’t wear this kind of stuff all the time?” I grip his shirt more and force him to step closer, his hips flush with mine. I smile smugly at his flush. “Shame.”

“You like it?” he asks, his hands sliding up my torso.

“Fuck no.” I answer, then I bring his mouth to mine for a chaste kiss, he tries to deepen it, but I push him back. I lick my lips.

“So, I’ve come to the decision.” I purr.

Eren’s huffs, “About what?”

“I’m going to fuck you tonight.”

I watch as Eren closes his eyes and swallows. I can practically see him counting down in his head, trying to calm down. I wait impatiently until he opens his eyes.

Fuck, I’m fucking captivated by them.

“Okay.”

“Good.” I pause, “Who won?”

Eren shrugs, “I don’t know, I followed you before I found out.”

I let go of his shirt and run my hand along the skin of his neck, it’s warm from either his flush or leftover energy from his performance, then slip it into his hair and playing with his earlobe.

“How do they even judge this shit?”

Eren sighs, his eyes slightly rolling to the back of his head, “I-I don’t know. Don’t really care.”

“Then let’s get out of here,” I smirk. “My place is two blocks from here.”

We don’t really talk much on the way there. I can tell Eren’s nervous though. I catch him throwing me quick glances every other second, so after a minute or two I grab his hand. It’s a little sweaty, so I let go and tell him to wipe off the sweat on his stupid pants. When he obeys I take his hand again. _Better._

Sina isn’t a small city, but it isn’t really big either. Not as big as Chicago, but bigger than Cincinnati. Family owned restaurants and fruit shops make up most of the buildings residing on the side of the roads. I live two doors down from a bakery that’s famously known for their banana nut bread and pumpkin crisps, so my street always has this smell of autumn calmness.

Eren comments on the smell when we reach the stairs leading to my apartment.

It’s when we’re in the building that Eren becomes handsy. I feel his smooth fingertips slide up and down my arms, causing chilly bumps to appear. We’re standing by the elevator that’s _goddamn taking forever_ and he’s standing behind me. I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.

“Levi,” he whispers my name.

I close my eyes and will the elevator to get here faster.

When it finally does, I grab Eren’s hand and yank him into the enclosed space. Fortunately no one is companying us, so I shove Eren back against the wall, hold him in place with my hips, and press the button marking my floor. I feel Eren’s hands on my waist, holding me close against him. I turn to him.

“You little shit, can’t you wait?” I don’t really have any room to talk. I’m impatient as well.

“I see you around, you know.” He whispers huskily. His thumb is rubbing circles into my hipbone and he’s gazing at me through hooded eyes. Both colored eyes dark with lust. “I’m always struck by how beautiful you are. I liked your long hair, but I _really_ enjoy the undercut.”

I know I’m blushing. Fuck. “Well,” I say, avoiding his eyes, “I didn’t fucking ask you.”

Eren leans closer. He smells like sweat, but the good kind of sweat. Sex sweat.

_Oh God._

“You’re mean when you’re embarrassed.” His lips brush my ear.

“You’re a brazen brat when you’re horny.” I whisper back.

He looks like he’s about to kiss me when the elevator doors open. I quickly drag him to my apartment door.

His lips press against the back of my neck before I can shut the door behind us. His lips are hot and soft against my skin. He licks at the goosebumps and shuts the front door with his foot.

My apartment isn’t the biggest. My bedroom is basically the living room and the kitchen is separated from it by an archway. The bathroom door is next to my dresser which is across the room from my perfectly made bed. I do have an armchair and loveseat on one side of the big room/living room, all facing the flat screen I have perched on the wall. It’s homey.

Eren wraps his long arms around my waist and pulls my ass against his groin. Which is already semi-hard.

“You’re an eager little shit.”

“You’re a sexy old man.” Eren teases, his voice deep with playfulness and lust.

I huff, “I’m not old.”

Eren doesn’t answer, but continues to press open-mouth kisses on my neck. I shiver.

“Get on the bed.” I order, my voice hard.

I feel Eren shudder behind me. He lets me go and moves toward my bed. I take a quick moment to watch his ass in those tight red pants and come to the realization I _might_ actually like the pants.

Eren sits down the edge and glances up at me. I see him swallow.

I grin.

“You ever fuck a guy before?” I ask, strutting slowly toward him.

He looks slightly uncomfortable, but answers, “Yeah. That guy in my band, Jean, the guitarist? He’s my ex.”

I stand in front of him, looking down at his wide, beautiful eyes. I reach out and run my thumb along the skin under his gold eye. His smile is small and he hums.

“Why did you break up?” I ask. Eren’s smile drops and he shifts around, uncomfortable. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“No, it’s okay.” He smiles again, though it’s a bit sad. “He cheated on me. It was high school.”

I slip my hand into his hair. It’s soft. “That sucks.”

Eren shrugs. “Not really. It wasn’t a healthy relationship.”

“Abusive?”

Eren laughs lightly and shakes his head. “No. We’re just both angry people.”

I raise my eyebrows. Then, smirking, I lean forward and plant my knees on either side of his legs, resting my ass on his lap until I’m straddling him. He inhales sharply.

“So you get angry?” I ask, running the hand that isn’t in his hair down his side and resting it on his hip.

Eren blinks. “O-only when people half-ass things. When they’re never serious.”

I roll my hips forward and make connection with his crotch. Eren groans.

“I was forced to sing tonight against my will. Did I half-ass it?” I purr into his ear.

Eren’s wide hands rests on my hips for a second before sliding onto my ass. He squeezes tightly.

“N-no. You were— _fuck—_.” A sharp grind from me made him hiss through his teeth. “You were… you were so good.”

I raise an eyebrow and stop the rolling of my hips. “Good? I was just _good_?”

Eren looks at me with wide, panicked eyes and I laugh. He looks so fuckable right now, with his wide eyes and flushed face, his mouth half open with his tongue occasionally coming out to swipe at his lower lip in a lustful hunger.

“No, shit. I meant you were _amazing._ So fucking good, Levi. You’re really talented.” He gushes, his hips snapping up under me to create some friction. My hand on his hip slips under the cloth of his shirt, running my palm along his soft skin. I remove the hand from his hair and let it join the other in the task of taking Eren’s shirt off.

My hands slide glide smoothly up his torso, his shirt bunching up his stomach, then above his chest, then in the slope of his throat, then I have it completely off. My mind is blank.

Eren might be a skinny fuck, but the muscles he has packed in his arms and the muscles that ripple down his chest to his abdominal looks like they were painted there by God. Mix in that with Eren’s eyes, and I’m pretty sure this overly eager freshman is the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen. And I’ve seen Erwin Smith naked.

“You know, Eren, you’re fucking beautiful.” I whisper throatily. I lean forward and swipe my tongue along the line of his collarbone.

“ _Levi_ ,” he moans my name, “just fuck me already.”

I smirk against his skin and push him down to lie him on his back. He’s looking up at me with such open, _shameless_ eyes. His bottom lip is captured between his teeth and his eyebrows are pinched. I roll my clothed erection against his while I slide my fingers down to his nipples.

They’re a delicious looking light brown.

Eren sucks in a hitched gasp when my tongue circles one of the nubs and my fingers tease the other. My body is quickly becoming overheated, but I ignore my slight discomfort, focusing my whole attention on the squirming body under mine.

My lips close around Eren’s nipple, he arches his back when I suck hardly.

“Levi. Q-quit teasing!” he cries, clearly frustrated.

I pull back, grinning cockily.

Eren’s hands start to fumble at my jeans button. Then he stops.

“How in the world am I going to get you out of those pants?” he asks, half amused, half annoyed.

I chuckle. I hop off his lap and he whines. “Shut up, brat, and take off your stupid pants. Also, the lube is on the side table.” I motion to the table that’s near Eren’s head.

I take my time stripping off my clothes. Eren is hurriedly discarding his pants and underwear—which are plain black boxer briefs, which surprises me because I pegged him as the sort of guy to wear little logos or cartoons on his undies—and fumbling around on top of the side table until he holds up the lube bottle and a condom in victory. He’s smiles widely at me, his teeth bared and I notice his canines are pretty sharp.

I wonder what it will feel like when he bites me.

Eren rests his back against my pillows, comfortably, when I make a show of taking off my shirt. Eren smiles, but his flushed face shows how much it affects him. Then I notice his eyes widen.

“You have your nipples pierced?”

“I do,” I purr.

“That’s really hot.” Eren swallows roughly.

I reply by popping the button of my jeans open.

Eren’s hands start wondering down his stomach. His cock is fully hard now, resting proudly on his pelvis and lower stomach. He looks absolutely gorgeous.

“Do you want to touch yourself, Eren?” I ask, sliding the skin tight pants down my hips. I sigh loudly in relief when my erection breaks free from the evils of my tight pants. Eren licks his lips.

“I’m trying hard not to.” He answers, his fingers that are nearing the head of his cock twitching.

“Why?” I kick off the jeans, standing in my underwear, my dick loud and proud.

“I want you to touch me.”

I slip my underwear down as slowly as I can, my body slightly rocking, putting on a show for the naked boy sitting on my bed, where a condom and lube are anxiously awaiting me.

“ _Christ_ ,” Eren hisses, his eyes raking over my naked body.

I do the same.

“Levi, you’re fucking killing me.” Eren says through clenched teeth.

I step forward and rest on my knees on the mattress. I crawl over to Eren, who shamelessly opens his legs, inviting me to sit between them.

I pick up the lube. “You’re not into delayed gratification, are you?” I chuckle. I squeeze some lube onto my index and middle fingers. While I rub my fingers together, warming up the gel, my other hands reaches out and grabs the base of Eren’s cock. He throws back his head in relief, a groan slipping past his plush lips.

“Y-you could say that,” Eren breathes loudly. My hand strokes his cock up and down slowly, making sure Eren feels every touch, every second.

I place one lubed up finger against his entrance. Eren’s body shivers and shakes at the touch, his nipples hardening and his cock twitches in my hand. Precum drips onto my hand. I lean over him and kiss his chin, teasingly, circling Eren’s twitching hole. He tries to buck his hips up onto my finger, but all that does is cause a light probing. I swallow Eren’s loud groan of frustration when I kiss his lips.

My tongue slides along his when I finally push in the lone digit. The boy below me gasps into my mouth and I make quick work of dominating the kiss by fucking his mouth with my tongue. My other hand is still slowly stroking Eren’s cock, but it’s become more lazily; most of my attention is on the intense heat that encloses my finger.

I set a slow rhythm with my finger thrusts. When Eren’s fingers claw into my shoulders I add another lubed finger. Eren takes it like a fucking champ and lays kisses along my jawline and throat.

I can feel Eren squeezing me with every thrust I make. His legs are bent and spread, his hands holding onto my shifting shoulders, his face hidden in the crock of my neck, his tongue hot against my skin.

I curl the fingers inside him.

“ _Ah!_ ” Eren bites my shoulder to muffle his cry.

_His fucking canines._

I stroke the bundle of nerves again, my fingertips brushing over the spot gently. Eren’s whole body reddens under his dark sun-kissed skin. His fingers are trembling while he holds me and he’s whimpering moans and careless words into my skin.

My cock feels like it’s about to explode.

I add another finger and focus more on opening him up than massaging the spot inside him.

“Fuck, L-Levi. I’m ready.” Eren whines.

I shake my head, breathing really heavily. “Give me a second.” I scissor the fingers inside him, stretching his tight, twitching hole.

Eren’s face pinches in discomfort.

“See, you stupid brat.”

“I don’t care if it hurts at first. I need you inside me.” Eren whimpers, frustrated tears dancing along the lips of his eyelids.

“Are you into pain?” I ask him, holding his stare while I let go of his cock and bring it under Eren’s leg, pushing it higher and exposing him more.

“N-no.” Eren answers, biting his lip and closing his eyes, shuddering violently when I brush his spot again.

“Then shut the hell up and let me do my fucking job.” I snap.

Eren shuts up, minus his groans and beautiful whines that slip past his red lips, and I finally pull my fingers out after a minute or two of rough finger-fucking. I wipe my fingers on the bed—I’m going to clean these sheets anyway—and grab the condom.

“ _Finally_!” Eren groans.

I just roll my eyes at the brat and drop some lube on the head of my dick. I lift both of his legs, prompting him to wrap them around me. He does. The head of my swollen cock lines up with his entrance. I lean down and lay a quick kiss on his lips before I plunge in, roughly, hardly, not fucking gentle _at all_.

Eren throws back his head and screams.

I pull out half way and thrust hardly again. “This is why. When I fuck, kid, I fuck hard.”

Eren just breathes heavily in response.

In quick time, I set a pace that has Eren coming undone by the seams. His legs are squeezing me tight, holding me closer and tighter against him. I snap my hips back and forth, the sound of my balls slapping against his asscheeks a hypnotizing sound.

“Ah… _ah! Levi, fuck!_ ” Eren moans gruffly when I angle my thrust to brutally slam against the sensitive nerves inside him.

“You like that, stupid brat?” I huff, sweat dripping into my brows. My hands slide slickly on Eren’s sweaty body. I firmly grasp Eren’s cock in one hand and squeeze the base tightly, trying to show him how tight _he_ feels on my cock. Though I could never show him how amazingly hot and snug he really is.

Eren’s pupils are dilated, I can barely see the green and gold rings circling them. I match the pace of my thrust with the pumps I give to Eren’s cock. Precum dribbles down the length, making it easier to pump faster and faster.

“L-L—Oh god!” the boy screams, closing his eyes tightly.

I feel him tighten so violently around my dick that I think it’s going to break off. I hiss through my teeth and watch as hot ribbons of cum shoot from Eren’s cock and coats his chest and my hand. The sight of that and Eren’s eyes watching me hungrily with dazed eyes is enough for my thrusts to grow uneven and eventually stop while I bury myself deep inside him.

I cum for what feels like fucking years.

“Eren,” I moan his name, emptying everything I have into him.

Eren huffs, “You are so fucking hot.”

Still on my orgasm high, I laugh. I give one, two more swallow thrusts before I pull out, Eren and I both wincing. I quickly discard the condom and lay down, face first, onto the mattress next to Eren.

It’s quiet for a few moments, the only sounds highlighting the room are mine and Eren’s heavy breathing.

I turn my head to face him. Our eyes meet when I see his head turned to me as well. For a moment we just look at each other.

Eren opens his mouth. “I like your eyes.”

I snort, “Don’t even get me started on eyes, kid.”

Even after everything Eren blushes and that is just so fucking endearing.

“I-I want to be your boyfriend,” Eren whipsers nervously. He looks away from me.

I’m stunned. Fucking stunned. Super fucking stunned.

I know Hanji, Erwin, and everyone makes fun of me for never having a boyfriend, and I say that I’ve never really wanted one—which is kind of true. Some people are _complete_ shitheads—but I’ve never really been opposed to the idea of having one.

No one has ever told me they want to be my boyfriend.

Eren’s eyes shift from the ceiling to my face and takes notice of my expression. His eyes widen.

“I-I mean! Well… I… oh shit.” Eren covers his face in his hands, an embarrassed flush re-reddening his skin.

I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off.

“We went to the same high school.”

I push myself up.

“What?”

Eren still refuses to look at me. “We went to the same high school. You were a senior while I was a freshman, you know, like now. You probably don’t even remember me.” Eren’s eyes hesitantly meet mine.

Fuck. I don’t.

“Figures,” Eren says, but he doesn’t sound upset. “Well, this was before I was with Jean. I just came out of the closet, but only to my close friends. Well, it seemed like some people overheard, and by people I mean homophobic soccer players.” Eren’s sweet face sours at the memory.

“I stayed after school for choir one day and as I was leaving a group of four were waiting by my locker. I don’t really need to explain the details for you to get a good picture of the situation. By the time anyone showed up I was already bloody and on the floor.”

I widen my eyes, fuzzy memories tickling my mind.

“I was about to get kicked in the face again when someone came and attacked the kicker.” Eren says quietly.

Oh my god.

“Me?” I ask, knowing the answer.

Eren nods. “It was a couples months before you graduated, but after you helped me with that whole thing, I watched you for the rest of the year. I would see you in the hallways, at lunch, and you never seemed to acknowledge the fact that I existed afterwards.”

If that isn’t proof that I’m a dick, then what is?

I scratch my neck, uncomfortable. “I’m sorry.”

Eren whips his head and looks at me, eyes wide. “Oh no! God no! Don’t apologize! That was forever ago. I didn’t even have a crush on you. You were just this heaven sent angel that saved me and I kind of had hero worship toward you.” Eren smiles uncertainly. “After you graduated, I didn't see you again until this year. It was quick glances, so I was never really sure if it was you or not. Then tonight, geez. I saw you the moment you stepped into the club. I thought, ‘Holy shit, holy shit. That cannot be him.’ So I got close to you and overheard someone say your name and bam. There you were, older, sexy as fucking hell, and in a club that was there to hear me sing.”

“They weren’t there to just hear you sing, you dick.” I chuckle.

My insides are flipping at his story. He’s a stranger and we’re both naked, but I feel completely at ease with him. Usually when I fuck someone, I hint and hint for them to get the fuck out or I’m gone as soon as I cum. Now, I just continue to rake greedy eyes down Eren’s flushed body.

Eren laughs uneasily, still embarrassed. “A lot of 104th Trainees fans were there. We’ve been a band since sophomore year.”

“A band with your ex,” I point out lightly, trying to get him to feel more comfortable.

Eren rolls his eyes. “We formed the band before we got together then broke up. We’re better off as friends.”

I nod.

“So yeah, I saw you at the club and watched you walk outside and I just followed you. Sorry,” he adds.

“It’s okay.” I say. And it is.

I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I don’t know anything much about Eren besides his talent for singing, his ex history, his amazing bottom skills, that he’s a passionate person and he’s not afraid to call someone out if they’re not, and that he gets bold when he’s horny, but I feel like I can have the patience to really get to know him.

“So you want to be my boyfriend?” I bring the question back up.

Eren’s quiet for a second then mumbles a yes.

I inhale sharply, Eren jumps at it.

“Get dressed.” I say.

Eren turns to me, frantic. “Listen, I’m really sorry. We can just be friends, and forget tonight, just please let me be around you.” His eyes are wide and tears are swimming in the orbs.

I laugh. “Can you shut your mouth for one fucking second? We’re not friends, you douche. You’re my goddamn boyfriend.”

Eren’s face makes me want to kiss him.

So I do.

“But seriously, get dressed. I'm fucking starving, there’s nothing in this house, and I’m in the mood for some banana nut bread.”

**Author's Note:**

> so my sister was playing disney music while I was writing the smut. Geez.
> 
> This is just a one shot I needed to get out of my system. I have another Levi/Eren fic on here called 'Kissed by an Angel'
> 
> Self promoting my own stuff? Yes.
> 
> You'll notice I have a thing for Heterochromia!Eren.


End file.
